A conventional nuclear power plant such as the nuclear power facility described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-319169.
The nuclear power plant includes a primary cooling circuit that circulates primary cooling helium, which acts as coolant containing radioactive nuclides, between a high-temperature reactor and a heat exchanger, and a secondary cooling circuit that circulates secondary cooling helium, which acts as a power generating fluid, between the heat exchanger and a power generation facility.
In this nuclear power plant, heat generated in the high-temperature reactor is transmitted to the heat exchanger by the primary cooling helium that circulates through the primary cooling circuit. In the heat exchanger, the heat of the primary cooling helium is transferred to the secondary cooling helium that circulates through the secondary cooling circuit, and the heat transferred to the secondary cooling helium is transmitted to the power generation facility to generate power.
In such a nuclear power plant, a circulator (rotary device) is typically disposed in the primary cooling circuit so as to circulate the primary cooling helium with higher speeds.